Grimm May Cry
by TrueKingPWNY
Summary: After helping Lady and Trish clear out a mansion, Nero uses the open gateway to try and drag Dante and Vergil back to Earth. Unfortunately, they got a little lost on the way back. Dante will have all of his weapons, so expect some stylish combos. NeroxVelvet, VergilxWinter, DantexNo one (bachelor for life). Nero and Kyrie have a sibling-type relationship. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Nero ran his left hand through his hair as he poked at his food. Chuckling, he realized that even though he had his new arm for about two weeks, he still did everything with his left. 'Old habits die hard.'

"Nero, is everything okay?" asked Kyrie, worried for the devil hunter. "Is this about Dante and your father?"

"No, I'm not worried about that," said Nero. "That old-timer can handle himself and, if Vergil is anything like his brother, he can handle himself too."

"You're still worried for them," said Kyrie. "If you want to, I won't keep you here. You can go and save them if you want".

"I can't," denied Nero. "The last thing Dante told me before he went to the underworld was to protect things from this end."

"Oh, shut up and go get that old bastard," said Lady from her place in the door. Trish was standing next to her. "I thought I would check up on you guys and overheard your conversation."

"But..."

"No, we can handle things over here," said Trish. "While Dante usually takes care of the final boss, we can hold our own, or do I need to remind of my history as Gloria?"

"Let me guess," said Nero with a sigh. "you won't let me stay here."

"Yep," said Lady with a smirk, "and the best part is that we just got a mission."

"Why is that the best part?" asked Kyrie.

"This old man thought he was smart when he opened a gate to the underworld. Now we need to clean out the mansion and, as a bonus, Nero has an open door to the underworld". Nero groaned as he stood up. Grabbing his sword, Red Queen, he walked out the door.

"You coming or what?" He said as he revved his blade.

"Now wait just a damn minute," said Nico as she opened the garage door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nope, I want to try this mission with just my normal arm," said Nero as he glances at his right arm. "I need to get used to not having a special weapon in place of my right arm."

"Whatever," said Nico as she closed the door. "Your lost."

"So, where's this place?" asked Nero, shaking his head. Catching the letter Trish threw at him, he glanced at the address before throwing it back. "See ya there." With that, Nero ran off.

(ONE MISSION LATER)

Nero jerked his head to the gate as he shot the last of the demons that tried to come through. "Guess I'll go get those old-timers and be back in time for dinner." With a salute, he leaped through the gate. Running through the underworld, Nero only stopped to cut down any demons dumb enough to attack him.

"Nero?" said the familiar voice of Dante. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to be here," said Nero as he nodded at his father and Dante. "Lady and Trish didn't give me a choice."

"Let's hurry and shut the gate you came through," said Vergil as he ran a hand through his hair. "Lead the way," Nero said nothing as he led the two brothers to the gate.

"Ladies first," joked Dante as he patted Vergil on the back. Rolling his eyes, Vergil leaped through the gate. "First, a bath, then a pizza." With plans made, Dante jumped through the portal as well. Laughing at Dante's antics, Nero also leaped through. When he got to the other side, he was surprised to see a forest. "Nero, over here."

"Something is wrong?" asked Vergil, seeing the confused look on his son's face.

"The gate was in a mansion," said Nero. "Did we go through the wrong portal?" Nero retraced his steps in his mind. "No, we went through the same portal that I entered with." Turning around, he panicked when he saw that the gateway was closing. Unfortunately, he just barely missed the portal, causing him to land on the ground with a grunt.

"Man, I hate that cliche," said Dante as he watched Nero's tumble. "Either the hero make it at the last second, or miss it at the last second."

"While I find this conversation fascinating, I'm afraid we have company," said Vergil as he glances at the approaching creatures. They looked like animals, like wolves, bears, ravens, and more. All of them were black and had strange bone-like armor covering their body. "Same rules as always?"

"Of course," said Dante as he punched a wolf that tried to pounce on him. "That's one for me." Dante then ducked as Nero slashed Red Queen at a bear that tried to sneak up on the devil hunter.

"Come on, old man," said Nero as he dodges Dante's gunshot that killed another bear behind him. "Hopefully, you can keep up." After that taunt, the three descendants of Sparda began mercilessly killing any creature that got too close. Even the raven creatures, who tried to stay away and attack from the air, was quickly taken out by the groups' numerous amount of ranged options. When no more creatures came, Nero called out, "58!"

"Ha, I got 59!" bragged Dante. "Guess this old man can keep up, huh?"

"Look like this is another tie," said Vergil, causing Dante to groan. Before he could complain, a nearby tree fell over.

"Well, would you look at that?" said Dante as he pulled out the blade that shared his name. "Who deals the killing blow wins?"

"Sounds great to me," said Nero as he revved his blade.

"Such childish acts," said Vergil as he also got ready to fight. What they saw wasn't what they expected. Two females stepped out, clearly just argued with each other. The younger one wore mostly black with red highlighting her outfit. The two most notable features were her silver eyes and the large rectangular shape on her back. The older one, though it didn't seem like much, had white hair and a white outfit. In her hands, she held a rapier with a revolver located in the guard, right above the grip.

"Hello," said the girl with the silver eyes, "I'm Ruby Rose, and this is Weiss Schnee. I don't remember seeing you three before this began".

"I would be surprised if you did," said Nero as he let go of Red Queen. "We got lost trying to get home, so care to help us?"

"How did you get here?" asked a suspicious Weiss as she pointed her weapon at the trio. "This is the Emerald Forest; no one can just accidentally wander into this place."

"We didn't 'wander'" said Dante as he pushed the heiress's blade away. "It's much more complicated than that."

"Well, we have an initiation to finish and don't have time to waste," said Weiss, not wanting to deal with more annoyance. "Ruby, let's go."

"Wait, shouldn't we help them?" asked Ruby. Weiss didn't respond, forcing Ruby to run after her. "I hope you find your way home."

"So...pick a random direction and walk that way?" suggested Dante. With two shrugs, the trio walked in the opposite direction of the two girls.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is anyone else getting bored?" asked Nero as he grabbed the beowulf that tried to pounce on him. Slamming the grimm onto the ground, he killed it with a simple gunshot from Blue Rose.

"Yeah, I wonder how many waves of grunt we'll have to beat before the big bad boss shows up," said Dante as he threw his sword at an Ursa grimm. Like a boomerang, it came back to his outstretched hand. Vergil didn't say anything, but he did agree that this was getting tedious. There was also a constant feeling of being watched. The obvious answer would be the annoyances that they kept fighting, but something told him that wasn't right. Vergil was pulled out of his pondering by a high pitched scream. "Welp, I don't know about you, but that sounded like a damsel in distress. And wheres there's a damsel, the boss won't be far behind".

"So should we be the knights in this fairytale?" asked Nero with a smirk. Dante smirked back at his nephew and rushed forward.

"This will be the tiebreaker," shouted Dante, "whoever deals the killing blow wins."

"Oh, you're gonna regret that decision, you old bastard," said Nero as he ran after the red-clad devil hunter.

"Such childish actions," said Vergil with a scoff. However, he still ran in the same direction as the other two. In no time, they found themselves in a clearing with six people. They turned their heads when a thud was heard.

"My hero," said Weiss as the blonde boy complained about his back. "What are you still doing here?" she asked as she noticed the group.

"It's nice to see you too, your majesty," said Nero with a mocking bow.

"Hey guys," said a busty blond as she pointed at the giant scorpion. "We still have to deal with our friend."

"I got this," said Ruby as she launched forward. To her surprise, the man in red grabbed her. "How? I didn't think anyone could keep up with my speed semblance". Well, her uncle could block her, but he never hit her out of it. Maybe he could, but didn't because they were training? She'll have to ask him if she ever sees him again.

"That was fast?" asked Dante with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you're faster than most people, I'll give you that."

"Now leave this guy to the professionals," said Nero as he patted the silver-eyed girl's head.

"Wait, you're hunters?" asked Blake with suspicion. "Then why are you here during initiation?"

"We forgot to take a left at Albuquerque," said Dante with a shrug. Seeing the children's confused faces, he continued, "What? You have never seen an episode of Looney Tunes?". The blond male was about to respond when the deathstalker got upset at being ignored. Launching his stinger at the half-devil, the grimm and everyone else was surprised when Dante caught the tail without any visible struggle. With a grunt, he tore the stinger off and threw it behind him. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking?".

"Nero," said Vergil, getting his son's attention. "Get them to safety. These beasts won't take long". Nero was about to argue, but the glare that his father gave him caused the words to get caught in his throat. "Forget about the competition." The nevermore, seeing that its prey was distracted, tried to attack by launching a set of razor-sharp feathers. Pyrrha saw this and was about to warn the man in blue. Before she could get a single syllable out, Vergil turned around and slashed the air in front of him. He turned back around and began slowly sheathing his sword. The eight watched with bated breath as the feather drew closer to Vergil. With a click, Vergil finished sheathing his sword. The feathers that were less than a foot away were slashed apart by an invisible force. Summoning several light-blue swords, Vergil launched them at the giant avian grimm. As the final summoned sword hit the grimm, Vergil teleported in front of the raven-like creature. Wearing a pair of glowing silver gauntlets and greaves, he attacked the bird by performing a midair somersault kick. Stunning the grimm, Vergil brought the beast to the ground utilizing a dive kick. Vergil ran a hand through his hair as the grimm dissolved.

"Man," said Dante as his opponent was also dissolving. "I hate it when a boss sized character has grunt level strength." Dante walked over to the group. "So do you know the way out, or will we have to wander around blindly?"

"Yeah, it's this way," said Yang, still trying to process what she just saw. She knew that official hunters were on a whole other level, but that was just ridiculous. Glancing at the other two, she wonders if they were as strong as the guy in blue. "So I'm Yang, you've met my little sister, Ruby, and her partner, Weiss. This is Blake, my partner. That is Jaune and his partner, Pyrrha. I don't know the last two, however".

"I'm Lie Ren, but just call me Ren," said Ren. "This is..."

"Hi, I'm Nora," said Nora, interrupting her childhood friend. "I have a very important question."

"Shoot," said Nero, curious about what was so important.

"What sound does a sloth make?" asked Nora with a serious face. Her question got a groan from Ren.

"I think it may differ depending on the species," answered Nero, trying to remember the lessons he suffered through while living in Fortuna.

"There's more than one type of sloth?" said Nora with sparkles in her eyes. "Do any one of them make this sound?"

"Nora!" shouted Ren, stopping his friend from making her noise. "We should get out of here first. Then we can talk about sloth noises". Nora nodded and joined Ren and the others.

"Can I ask a question?" Ruby said, getting the three's attention. "Can I see your weapons?"


End file.
